


Shut Up, Joel

by Feathers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers/pseuds/Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Any complaints?”<br/>Joel shook his head furiously.<br/>“Want me to continue?”<br/>Joel nodded his head. Also furiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Joel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "because i need this, can you do burnoel with joel going on another rant about greece and so to shut him up burnie gives him a blowjob"
> 
> i return to this ship and bring along with me MORE TRASH. and apparently i'm better at writing blowjobs than writing other things
> 
> other things like _not blowjobs_

“Oh my god, Joel,” Burnie says in a rather dramatically exasperated tone. Normally, Burnie would leave well enough alone, but he was trying to pay attention to his shows and Joel was going on and on about how he thought Greece was going to take their third bailout within the month, and how Athens was just coming up with excuses for drawing this shit out and really Burnie only understood half of what was coming out of his mouth.

“Burnie, they keep saying that they’re going to implement plans for stability without giving any concrete explanation as to what those plans are and I just-” Joel began to explain from the other side of the couch, laptop leaning at the awkward angle it does because what does the man do normally, honestly.

“I get it,” Burnie interrupted in a tone that meant he wasn’t trying to be confrontational. “I understand that this is some pretty monumental stuff for you and a lot of people, and you look very cute when you get excited about things, but I am actually trying to pay attention to this.” He gestured towards the television, which he was debating on pausing and just letting Joel let it all out, except that he knows that would take upwards of an hour and Burnie did want to sleep at one point. “When it’s over, you can talk my ear off, but if you’d please?”

“I’m- I’m what? Excited? Cute?” Joel stuttered in the flustered way he does. Burnie smirked because there was very little that didn’t look attractive one the man, emotions or otherwise. Some miracle of god, maybe. Sadly, Joel avoided discussion of compliments directed at him. “It’s just, their date for the scheduled loan to the ECB is coming up and Athens can’t even afford it, and everyone is running around looking for-”

“Joel!” The man apparently was too busy staring at statistics or whatever on his laptop that he hadn’t noticed that Burns had gotten off the couch and was now kneeling in front of him. Burnie placed a hand on Joel’s thigh, causing him to bodily freeze and tense up before immediately relaxing.

“Are you really-…?” Joel spoke in a small voice, tilting his laptop out of the way to get a better look. Burnie smiled widely at him, taking the laptop and placing it on the side table.

“Any complaints?”

Joel shook his head furiously.

“Want me to continue?”

Joel nodded his head. Also furiously.

Jeans weren’t an issue, seeing as Joel was wearing sweatpants. Burnie just tugged them down to see Joel wasn’t wearing any underwear. “No work today. Also, these were fresh from the dryer and really soft,” Joel explained, as if he needed an excuse to not wear underwear. Burnie just kissed the pale and muscled thighs in front of him.

“You should, just, never wear underwear. It’s hot,” he teased, kissing up further on Joel’s skin. “And it makes things easier.”

Joel mutters something about chaffing but Burnie is ignoring it, determined to take his mind off of whatever was getting under his skin today. Licking the crease between Joel’s thigh and hips, Burnie made sure his beard rubbed against the soft skin nicely, all while conveniently avoiding touching Joel’s slowly swelling semi. This action got him a grunt of frustration from Joel, but the man politely kept his hands to the side. “I wonder how long you could stay on topic with my mouth on you,” Burnie mused, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Joel’s dick finally.

“Depends on the topic,” Joel replied, voice a little tight.

Burnie’s eye flitted up to meet a heated gaze and he gave his best flirtatious grin. “Still wanna talk about Greece?” Joel shook his head again. “Want me to shut up?” A single nod. How the tables have turned. But Burnie complied and took this moment to drag his tongue slowly up the side of Joel’s cock, then circling the head and licking back down the other side. Joel gave a soft hum of approval, one hand cautiously coming up to thread fingers lightly into Burnie’s hair and the other lying on top of Burnie’s hand on his thigh. He took his time, teasing with little kisses and licks here and there until Joel was fully erect. Then he took the tip into his mouth again and Joel hissed quietly. Moving down halfway onto his dick, Burnie hallowed out his cheeks and pulled back slowly. Twice more, he tried to let the saliva build up, swiping his tongue under the underside of the warm, heavy skin.

When Burnie was convinced there was enough spit, he wrapped his free hand around Joel again, keeping his mouth just around the tip as he pumped the man slowly. He heard a murmured “Fucking _shit_ ,” from above him and took that as encouragement. With a flick of his wrist, Burnie went down again, but came up just as quickly. Joel responded with a small thrust of his hips, but controlled himself. Had Burnie’s mouth not otherwise been preoccupied, he would have spouted off some dirty talk, but that was maybe for a time when the both of them weren’t supposed to be shut up.

Tracing the vein with his tongue brought out a subtle moan from Joel. Using the flat of his tongue caused him to thrust a little bit more. It was when Burnie wrapped his lips around the edge of his hand and tucking his tongue under his thumb (a nice trick he learned from a one-night stand a while back) that Joel’s grip on his head tightened. Burnie replied by quickening the pace. Saliva continued to cover Joel’s cock and it was fast and slick and amazing but that might be Burnie’s love for sucking cock talking, really. The tip of his dick hit the roof of his mouth a bit, but that was nice too.

When Burnie looked up to Joel, the man looked wrecked, but sounded like he was holding back. He took his hand off Joel’s dick and wrapped it around the wrist next to his head. He closed his eyes and took as much of the cock into his mouth as he could before pulling back just a bit. Joel took it as the blessing it was and began fucking Burnie’s mouth – gently at first, but picking up speed. Burnie just braced both his hands on the other man’s thighs and relaxed his throat as much as he could.

“ _Fuck_ you’re too good at this,” Joel bit out, stammering only slightly. Burnie just felt the roll of his friend’s hips under his hands and in his mouth and on his head and down his spine and fuck it was good. “You let me fuck your mouth, and you’re probably hard for it, aren’t you?” He couldn’t respond with anything but a whimper. It was true, and it was rubbing uncomfortably in the confines of his boxer briefs. “And look at how pretty you are with a mouth full of my dick.” Shit. Fuck. Burnie wanted to touch himself but was too busy holding himself up to do much of anything. “ _God damn_ I wanna be inside you right now.” Burnie unthinkingly tried to nod, but it just put Joel’s dick deeper into his throat, making him gag a little. He just swallowed and kept going. “Fuck.” With three more thrust pressing just this side of uncomfortable against Burnie’s gag reflex, Joel came. He hadn’t been aware of just when Joel had entangled his fingers with Burnie’s on his thigh, but they were there, and Joel was gripping tight, just holding on.

“I would have come on your face except you’re still wearing your glasses,” Joel mumbled slowly, trying to recover.

“I guess I would thank you for your consideration except I would really like-” Burnie began to explain quickly, pulling down his pyjama pants and finally getting pressure on his dick, but Joel was already pulling him off the floor and into his lap. While Burnie was steadying himself to straddle the man’s hips, Joel pulled his friend’s shirt over his head, off, and tossing it on the couch.

“I knew you got off on sucking cock,” Joel teased with just a hint of bewilderment in his voice.

“Well, I haven’t exactly got off yet, if you hadn’t noticed, so, if you don’t mind?” Before he could complain further, Burnie felt a cold finger press against his dick and- “Where the hell did you get lube from?” he squeaked, nearly jumping from his seat.

“My pocket,” Joel said plainly. Really, Joel carrying around lube and not wearing underwear should be a more common occurrence, but he saved that discussion for later. As casual as could be, Joel handed him the lube, which Burnie then squeezed a nice amount on his fingers before bringing behind him and bracing his other hand on the back of the couch. He’d go slow, but fuck it, what was he holding off for.

“You’re _kidding me_ ,” Joel breathed in awe. Burnie didn’t bother answering. Instead, he shoved his middle finger inside himself, trying to time it with Joel’s strokes, but coordination was not on his side. His eyes slid shut and kinda just reveled in the feeling. Joel groaned like he was trying to will himself to into being hard again and was having no such luck. To make up for it, Joel occupied himself by licking and biting at Burnie’s skin, free hand skimming up his side to pull Burnie down and meet in a kiss. Burnie whimpered as the new position gave him more room to go deeper. That was probably Joel’s inclination to do so, urging Burnie to go faster by pumping his hand quicker and thrusting his tongue into Burnie’s mouth. It felt kinda like Joel was fucking him with his tongue and, yah, Burnie could get behind that.

When Burnie’s ring finger joined in beside his middle finger, fucking into himself down to the second knuckle, Joel swiped his thumb right at the slit of Burnie’s dick and bit down on Burnie’s lower lip, and Burnie came. Hard.

After what felt kinda like regaining a waking consciousness, Burnie opened his eyes to see Joel had caught the spunk in Burnie’s own shirt and was tossing it to the floor. “Asshole,” Burnie muttered, but didn’t really put much anger behind it.

“Yeah, that’s accurate,” Joel admitted. They both pulled up their pants and tucked themselves away. Joel then decided, fuck it, and bear hugged Burnie, and threw them both onto the couch into a lying position. It was a tight spot, but they had a slightly wider-than-most couch, so it was fine. “You still didn’t watch your show,” he explained, sounding equally as tired as Burnie felt.

Burnie just kissed him again, slower and with less tongue. “Shut up, Joel.”

**Author's Note:**

> [plays a sloppy rim-shot before backflipping into a dumpster]
> 
> burnieisabottom.tumblr.com


End file.
